Corbata
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Porque Alfred F. Jones sabía cuando no podía recurrir a "palabras" con Arthur, se le notaba en la cara que no quería sexo. Por eso, cuando algo así ocurría él sólo se limitaba a su arma letal contra ingleses testarudos, nunca fallaba. USxUK, lime.


Este fic lo hice imitando tanto lo típico del yaoi, y claro, el arma letal de un seme con un arma mortal :3

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Lime muy suave. Corbata.

Alfred estaba pensando como hacerlo, era casi como planear un asesinato, desde hace tiempo que le tenía un buen ojo a Inglaterra y a su sensual trasero, sino fuera taaan sensual quizá, sólo quizá podría abstenerse y no ser un villano, pero ese trasero lo llamaba a la acción y su salchicha estaba dispuesta a dársela, además, no tenía muchas armas, pero indudablemente poseía algo que era considerado un "alma letal" si de amar -violar- ingleses se trata.

–¿Y, qué te dijo? –aparentaba interés en los "unicornios" -ponis gay para él- mientras se tomaba la corbata con una mano y la empezaba a deslizar suavemente, está sentado junto a kirkland, tan cerca que hasta siente su respiración, era su oportunidad. Lo sabía.

Y de un momento a otro, está arriba de él, el inglés soltó su tejido y lo miró extrañado. Luego de eso sólo fue un forcejeo en el cual, con una mano el menor sujeto ambas del inglés, amarrándolo con la misma corbata que se había sacado.

–¡Suéltame! ¡Alfred suéltame antes de que te arrepientas! –

–NOOOOOO–dice hasta con gracia. El inglés pataleaba y todo, estaba hecho una fiera.

Pero no lo dejaría ir, lo devoraría, no escuchó más suplicas, lo desvistió, se ponía rojito y eso lo excitaba, en sus pantalones se formaba un bulto cuando apretaba con fuerza sus genitales, todo lo podía ver bien através de esas esferas azules, y fue allí cuando empezó a agradecerle a la corbata, estaba poseyendo a Inglaterra, todos sus gritos, su sinfonía. Se metió dentro de él con su miembro, lo hizo suyo, lo lubrico y lamió su cuello.

–Ahhh…b-bastard–

–I Love you… Arthur–lo besa, pero el otro aparta la cara mientras unas cuantas lágrimas y saliva salen al momento del sexo. También lo amaba, pero estaba algo molesto.

Y Alfred empuja contra su cuerpo, el inglés grita, gime y gruñe, Alfred no se detiene, algo lo llena, la calida y estrecha entrada del británico quizá, tal vez sus ojos, no, puede ser tal vez el hecho de que se esforzaba por deleitarlo con su propio nombre gemido en suplicas calientes, sus manos tiritan y su cuerpo se estremece al tenerlo dentro, su estrecha entrada se cierra en su miembro y sus manos quieren tocar, más están amaradas, la desesperación lo inunda.

Estar haciendo eso con Jones lo llenaba de gusto, aunque estuviera amarrado, quería abrir más sus piernas para sentir hasta el último milímetro de esa carne erecta profanándolo. Y Alfred, sólo sigue empujando mientras sucias palabras salen de su boca.

–AhhhAAaaa aaha A-Alfred…–pone sus brazos alrededor del americano, no puede hacer más, está amarrado mientra lo embisten con brutalidad.

El americano sigue lamiendo de allí por acá mientras ve con suculento deleite el hermoso contraste que hace el rojo de la corbata y el cuerpo acalorado y blanco del inglés, no para de tomarlo, de quererlo sólo para él, era suyo, de nadie más. Luego de que terminaran con el sexo le pondría una etiqueta a su lindo cejón -propiedad de USA-.

Lo único que puede pensar Alfred F. Jones después de esa noche es que quien haya inventado la corbata era un dios omnipotente. Además, con ella se podía violar a su lindo Iggy las veces que hiciera falta.

No, a todo esto no se lo violaba. Porque NO es violación cuando el de abajo lo disfruta ¿verdad?

**N.A: **Y eso, otra buena regla del yaoi y del USxUK es que: No hay violación cuando el otro lo disfruta, y aunque no lo diga, a Iggy le encanta Alfred. Eso, en la tarde les daré más USxUK si quieren *-*!

PD: Vivan las corbatas en Alfred y Arthur!


End file.
